


Peter Pan

by secondofmay



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Radio, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Friendship, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, My First AO3 Post, Please Don't Hate Me, Radio, Unhealthy Relationships, Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondofmay/pseuds/secondofmay
Summary: People are swooned by the words of Park Jinyoung (or popularly known as DJ Pan) because of his impeccable romantic advice during his midnight radio show. Aside from Jinyoung’s advice, what the listeners – who are mostly women – love about his show are his recommended songs that just fit every story that were sent in or were called to him. However, Kim Jisoo, a 24-year old writer for a fashion magazine, loathes everything that Jinyoung says. She strongly believes that DJ Pan’s advice were rather depth-less and generic, like he has never been in love before. Until one drunken and desperate midnight, Jisoo finally decided to call DJ Pan’s hotline to ask him for an advice.





	Peter Pan

**T** he strong showers of rain hitting against the pavement chimed along with the endless honking of cars by the mad citizens who were stuck in traffic for about an hour now. Some people were already coming down from their taxis, choosing to run under the rain rather than watch their meter drop bigger amounts of bill. It’s payday and no one wants to have their cash deducted just by some wrenching traffic and old rusty metal vehicle. It is Friday as well which answers the question why the streets are jampacked and why everyone just couldn’t wait to be home. But in the contrary of the noise and the bestial commotion that is happening outside, Jisoo and Jennie are actually having the best traffic of their lives.

“Wow,” Jisoo glared at Jennie while gripping tightly on her steering wheel, “Fantastic baby!”

Jennie giggled as she started screaming and dancing the next line, “DANCE! WOOHOO!”

“I WANNA DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, FANTASTIC BABY!” They both sang in duet as Jennie pressed the car horn in harmony with the song’s beat. If only people walking at the sidewalk have the time to look at the tangled lines of cars, they would mistakenly think there is something _mysterious_ happening inside Jisoo’s and Jennie’s car.

They have been blasting up music ever since they started to be stuck in traffic. Jisoo thought that the night is young and so they must enjoy traffic until their gasoline lasts. Jennie on the other hand just agreed with no complaints at all. The free-willed ladies jammed from one song to another, from Bigbang to Bazzi, from Drake to Michael Bublé, they just both seem to be so unstoppable. Approximately an hour must have passed already since their car stopped on the very same spot, but neither one of them noticed the time until they grew tired of all the dancing and singing.

“Oh my god wait, what time is it?” Jennie asked with such a rush, as if she has left their rice cooker unplugged at home.

Jisoo lowered the volume and replied, “It’s only 9PM. Why? Do you have an appointment that I’m not aware of?”

Jennie and Jisoo decided to share an apartment after they graduated from being roommates in college. They just both agreed that it would save them much money since apartments in the Seoul could really be costly. The expenses however didn’t lessen as those two individuals love to order so much take-outs and buy furniture their apartment doesn’t really need. As for their own “businesses,” it’s not that it’s mandatory for them to know each other’s errands and appointments but it has become some sort of a routine ever since they were roommates back in college.

“It’s not actually an appointment,” Jennie teasingly grinned at her confused best friend.

Jisoo looked at Jennie for a moment while trying to read in between the lines. She couldn’t get something though, she knew Jennie isn’t the type to just move on, and not understanding her look is now making her impatient. “So, you have a date then??” She replied in an annoyed tone.

“Hmm…Hehe…”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake Jennie, just tell me!”

“I finally sent a letter to DJ Pan’s Neverland segment! _There_!” Jennie puffed an air out like she just ran on a treadmill. She was actually hesitant to tell it to Jisoo knowing how much she hates DJ Pan’s show but also knowing how annoyed her best friend will get if she didn’t tell her, she knew she just had to.

Jisoo scoffed in disbelief. She can feel the heat tingling in her ears just upon hearing the DJ’s name. “His show has a segment now??? Oh god how pathetic!”

“See? This is why I don’t want to tell you. You’ll just make fun of my sweet and amazing DJ.”

Jisoo swore to god that she legit just saw the heart eyes emoji happen in real life. May the heavens above forbid it from happening ever again.

Jennie has been listening non-stop to DJ Pan ever since she accidentally landed on that radio station while she was on her way back to Seoul from her parents’ home. She was so entranced by the advice he gave that she became an avid listener of him every midnight. And it has been annoying Jisoo since she always hears that very same opening line, that very same deep voice, and that very same lame advice every night. She couldn’t complain though because it really helped Jennie move on from her previous break-up, which wasn’t _that_ intense but Jennie’s just the type who likes to mope around and have her own emo moment.

What Jisoo just couldn’t handle is how Jennie would always praise him and even quote his words in their daily conversation when in fact, his advice were all depth-less and generic. She strongly believes that _that_ DJ Pan that everyone is going crazy about has never been in love or worse, hates the thought of being in love. Not that Jisoo is being an arrogant but once she has a gut feeling, expect it to be true. She just needs to find a way on how to show proof.

“And for the record, he’s got two segments! The Neverland and The Lost Boy.” Jennie proudly stated while folding her arms together.

Jisoo gagged in her mind with the mention of the segments.

 _Neverland? Lost Boy?_ What is he, a 5-year old kid drowned in some Disney shit?

Jisoo didn’t say a word to her best friend and just focused her attention on the road since the traffic began on moving already. Jennie, however, kept on explaining the difference of the segments to Jisoo in a voice which seemed to be 5 octaves higher. As per Jennie’s words, the Neverland segment is for all the positive stories or as how _her_ DJ Pan explains it, “it’s not flying away from heartaches and problems, it’s believing in yourself that you can fly again without having any baggage.” Jisoo then again internally gagged at the choice of words.

Mostly, letters or emails were sent to DJ Pan which consists of stories about how they were able to move on from a dubious break-up or life situation. Some of them were tips given by the listeners to their fellow listeners, while the others were letters praising how DJ Pan has helped them a lot. Jisoo though believes that it’s the latter and she strongly disagrees with the word Jennie used which was “praising.” From unwillingly eavesdropping his show because of Jennie’s maximum volume on the radio from the living room, Jisoo can surely incorporate the words “gushing,” “drooling,” and “patronizing” with what’s actually happening in that segment.

“Are you even listening to me?” Jennie stopped to look at her best friend.

“God knows I hope I wasn’t.” Jisoo sighed.

Jennie continued on explaining the second segment which is the “Lost Boy” which Jisoo didn’t really need to hear because she is actually aware of what’s happening in that show. She just didn’t know that it was divided into two segments. But other than that, she knows about _everything._ The letter writing, the monstrous cries of a wrecked caller, the very same kerfuffle _that_ DJ spats, and his recommended songs after a heartbreaking story from a sender who probably wrote a fiction story just to get into the show and have that stupid DJ dedicate a song for her.

Jisoo has got to admit though, that man knows his music. If she were to pick her favorite part in that radio show, not that she ever wanted to do that someday soon but if she were forced by Jennie, she would pick the song recommendation part without a doubt. It somehow amuses her how he can immediately think of a song that would match the story and there was no day that he failed in that aspect. But even so, that still didn’t change her mind and she still hates him with all her guts.

After the long drive and patience being wasted, Jisoo was finally home. She has changed into her comfortable clothing which happens to be an extra-large shirt and a worn-out Elmo pajama that she’s been using since college. Jennie used to tease her about her clothes at home because of how they made her look jobless and the fact that it contradicts her actual work in real life which is an editorial writer for a fashion magazine just doesn’t justify her horrifying visual at home.

“Seriously Jisoo, you need to throw those pajamas out!” Jennie exclaimed while watching Jisoo tie her hair in a _really_ messy bun.

“Why? They’re comfortable. Plus, I’m the one who’s using them anyway, why are you so bothered?” Jisoo replied with her arms akimbo.

“How I wish everyone who reads Moda can see how stylish their favorite editorial writer is.”

Jisoo felt her eyes just rolled ten times, _if only it was possible._

“I’m at home Jennie and home means comfort, okay?”

Jennie still bugs her from time to time about her worn out pajamas and extremely huge t-shirts, but she already learned how to ignore her and she just really didn’t care at all. Besides, she knows her _real_ fashion anyway.

 Jisoo’s Fridays were usually the beginning of her resting days where she didn’t have to worry about any work, but since Gucci being the baddest bitch that she is, decided to release a new collection earlier this morning, her weekend plans are now all cancelled.

Even though Moda is a fashion magazine and they only release issues every month, they also have their own website up on the internet and Jisoo is in charge of writing blogs about important collection releases. She knew that Gucci will soon release a new collection, she has foreseen it after working under the fashion industry for three years now. But she was so excited with the thought of resting and maybe seeing her boyfriend that she never thought of them releasing it today.

She sat in front of her desk facing an empty word file reflecting on her computer screen. Jisoo grunted as she tried to process and think about what she could possibly talk about after seeing the collection. As she raised her head up, she saw a picture of her and her boyfriend back to when they went to Busan for a quick vacation. She smiled upon remembering that day, it was indeed a beautiful memory.

She looked at the time, _11:58 pm._

Doyoung must be sleeping already.

But even so, Jisoo still tried to call him hoping that he could still be awake playing Overwatch. At times like this when Jisoo feels drained and tired with all the work and articles she has to submit, Doyoung is the only one who can calm her nerves down. Being in a relationship was never in Jisoo’s plan, she was more focused on her career path and her own goals to achieve. But ever since she met Doyoung at their college’s book fair where they happened to pick the same book at the same time, Jisoo knew she would soon end up eating her own words.

She had no regrets though because within those 4 years of being with Doyoung, she has found comfort and happiness. And maybe someday, she can finally settle down and call Doyoung her _home_.

After three missed calls, Jisoo decided to leave him a voice message instead.

“Hey…,” she breathed through her phone, “… _I miss you_. It’s been months since we last saw each other but it’s okay. I know this project is important for you and your career and I’m here to support you through it all. I hope you’re eating well enough and not stressing yourself too much. Don’t worry about me, I’m doing well too. That’s all. Please call me back once you receive this.”

She paused for a moment before saying what she’s been wanting to tell him, “I love you, Doyoung.”

With her last words, she ended the voicemail and looked at their faces happily smiling on the picture frame. He’ll call back in the morning, well Jisoo _hopes_ he will.

Jisoo was about to start jotting down ideas for her article and indulge herself with the machine that’s been mocking her with the empty word sheet when she heard a loud scream coming from downstairs. The 2-shots of espresso she took earlier this afternoon hasn’t really subside which took a really bad turn on her reflexes. Within one swift movement, she ran outside her room almost tripping herself on her way down the corridor. She was worried a burglar may have broken into their apartment and Jennie is alone downstairs. It wasn’t the first time that a thief tried to get into their house so the endless thumping of worries in her chest is in its great extremity. It could be her nervous self or just the caffeine doing its evil job.

She grabbed the mop that she saw by the stairs before shouting at the top of her lungs, “JENNIE GO CALL 911 I CAN HAN– “

Jisoo wasn’t the only one surprised with what she saw, because even Jennie was utterly shocked at the view that came to her. Jisoo was panting so hard, her hair was such a monstrous mess, her eyes wide open in fear, and she was strangely holding the yellow mop just above her shoulders which they bought from Daiso a few weeks ago. Jennie on the other hand was just sitting on their red velvet couch with a look of astonishment plastered all over her face as the dried green facemask slowly cracked into pieces because of her sudden movement.

Apparently, Jennie screamed out of excitement because DJ Pan’s show is already starting. Jisoo, however, thought otherwise.

There was an awkward silence between them that the only noise you can hear is the voice coming from the radio _. “That was indeed a heartfelt advice from user Ahga7. Not everyone is granted with second chances and so we must not take advantage of the chances we get. Now we go to the next message sent in by user JenPan143. Wow, this one seems interesting.”_

“For real Jennie,” Jisoo heavily breathed out but Jennie swore she saw a fire coming out of her best friend’s nostrils.

Jisoo didn’t know what came into her but all she’s sure of is that she felt humiliated and infuriated all at the same time. Everything was dark in her sight but the ringing sound of that very same voice tingling her eardrums in annoyance made it possible for her to see the radio in great lighting. “I am so gonna kill that DJ!!!” she grunted as she ran towards the shelf where the radio was placed.

With all Jennie’s fright, she tried to run faster than her now infuriated best friend and tried to beat her to it. Victory was with her tonight as she was able to block the radio with her small frame. “No! Just shut up for a moment, he’s now reading my message!”

“Do you know how much you scared me?!” Jisoo spat in annoyance.

_“Your show has really helped me move on and forget how painful it was to be hurt. Hearing stories from other people made me feel like I wasn’t alone in this and your advice were also a great comforter for my lonely nights.”_

Jisoo rolled her eyes. “Oh _wow_ , so all the times I was with you when you were crying over Jaebum were all rubbish? Ha! You were _alone_ in this, huh?!” The embarrassment that Jisoo felt earlier has been washed out and is now replaced with the feeling of being offended but mostly hurt.

Jennie gave Jisoo an apologetic look which only made her facemask crack even more, some parts of them has started to fall off. “That wasn’t true okay? I was just trying to appeal to him that’s all.”

“Appeal??? What the fuck d– “

_“Also, DJ Pan, will you also greet my best friend? She’s actually your number one hater, she hates you with all her guts but she’s my pillar, my hope, and my strength. And she may never agree to this but she resembles you a lot. You can address to her as Chichubell~ Oh, hello to you Ms. Chichubell! What should I do to make you like me? Hehehe!”_

The laughter from a man that’s emitting out of the radio’s transmitter echoed all over the living room until it finally ended and now a slow song is being played. Both of them were left speechless. Jennie was feeling half-half – half giddy because her message was chosen for tonight’s show and half scared for what Jisoo may say or worse, do to her. She was waiting for a word, a curse, a yell, or maybe at least a little smile because of her sweet message for her but then no word came out from Jisoo except for an exasperated sigh before quietly vanishing into her room. Jennie didn’t stop her though because she knows Jisoo has already reached her limits. Jennie, however, must soon think of an acceptable plan (which is based on Jisoo’s standards) on how to apologize to her only best friend in the morning.

Jisoo suddenly felt defeated as she walked her way back to her room. If she could crawl, she would rather do so but even her body is too tired to get on fours and let her crawl. She was _exhausted_ , it has been such a long and wilting day for her as well. Things haven’t been moving so swiftly in her way recently and the fact that Doyoung hasn’t been returning her voicemails for weeks now is making her want to fly back to her hometown and just plant strawberries where she wouldn’t have to worry about work, deadlines, relationships, and radio DJs. The only worry she’ll ever get is whether she will have a good harvest or not. But reality is always cruel and life isn’t supposed to be easy, so going back to her hometown will never be a good option, not now at least.

Jennie was never her problem. She can always ignore the random squealing from her, she can always tolerate her being finicky at shallow things, and she can just always face Jennie with a genuine smile on without any signs of being annoyed or being done with her. But today was just different. Jisoo felt like the world was against her that even her own best friend is starting to annoy her too. However, she feels apologetic to Jennie because Jennie really never did anything but to listen to that damned radio show and use it as her outlet to forget the man who has hurt her. It was never Jennie’s fault that she ended up hating that DJ so much. Jisoo could partly blame Jaebum for hurting Jennie because if it wasn’t for him ditching on her, then Jennie wouldn’t have landed on that radio station on accident. But there’s actually no point in blaming others because the only person she can blame is herself.

She was the one who is so affected by this man who did nothing but give lame advice to pathetic people. She is the only one to blame.

Jisoo plopped to her bed carelessly while massaging her temples with her fingers. _How did this day turn into this?_ How did it end in such a way Jisoo herself would have never imagined? She tried to list down all the activities she did today only for her to end up with this unexpected mess.

Jisoo sighed.

It’s amazing how a day that was once beautiful, once so stunning, and once so blissful, can just turn into a ballistic hell of night and ruin everything. Looking back at what happened, she will probably just laugh at it two or three days later because of how petty and childish she and Jennie was. But then just like riding a bus, when you’re in the momentum or within the vehicle’s speed, you couldn’t just avoid the movement and refrain yourself from being affected. Your body will always end up moving along, if not, you go in the opposite direction resisting the force. What happened to Jisoo was barely an hour ago and the feeling of being humiliated, infuriated, and offended still lingers within her system.

She doesn’t know though why she is this affected. Maybe because her period is approaching already, maybe it was the espresso that she took earlier, or maybe it was hearing her nickname being called by the person she loathes the most.

It could be the earlier option, it could be the latter. But all Jisoo knows is that this Friday indeed was one of her worsts and it’s not even the 13th.

And for the first time in her life, she cursed god it was Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I honestly am so nervous but woooh~  
> This is actually my first ever published story on this platform and I am also hoping that this will be the first chaptered story that I will finish on writing. I know it's gonna be a long journey but I hope you guys will stay with me through it all.
> 
> Shit I still am nervous.
> 
> This first chapter probably didn't make any sense for you guys but this is just the beginning hEh <3
> 
> Please do leave some comments or tweet me at @doublebeom :> but if it's a hate comment, just dm me pls LMFAO BYE-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I honestly am so nervous but woooh~  
> This is actually my first ever published story on this platform and I am also hoping that this will be the first chaptered story that I will finish on writing. I know it's gonna be a long journey but I hope you guys will stay with me through it all.
> 
> Shit I still am nervous.
> 
> This first chapter probably didn't make any sense for you guys but this is just the beginning hEh <3
> 
> Please do leave some comments or tweet me at @jinjipics; but if it's a hate comment, just dm me pls LMFAO BYE-


End file.
